srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruined Temple of Yir-Tanon
|Desc = Everywhere you look you discover what appears to be evidence of recent habitation of the temple by tzaril. |Reset = 1 hour |Diff = Scaled |Req = None |Notes = Apparently , there's a way (bug?) to access the temple on a free account. }} General Information The ruins of the ancient temple of Yir-Tanon lie in the midst of the forest of Tanonwood, south and east of the city of Talinus, in Central Tysa. Built over a thousand years ago in honour of Srythak, the All-Father, the temple was long ago abandoned by his followers and has fallen into decay and ruin. From time to time various groups of undesirable creatures, most notably goblins, ogres, and even tzaril have inhabited the temple ruins. Yir-Tanon Adventure The Ruins of Yir-Tanon is a special combat-intensive adventure that can be replayed as many times as the player wants. After its successful completion there's an 60 minute reset period before it can be attempted again. It is a scaled scenario, in order to provide (almost) the same challenge to adventurers of all skill levels. The scenario seems to be at first (the link to enter the temple is AG-only). But if you look closer, this first screen is game section 9260. If you "move away" and then "remain here" you reach game section 9623, where the link to enter the temple is freely accessible. This keeps true even after the timer resets. This is probably a bug. Map Historical notes * (26 June 2008):'' Initially the reset time was 30 minutes, but some changes were made recently, increasing the time from 30 minutes to 60, to 120, and finally to 180 minutes. After the latest changes the reset time was reduced back to 60 minutes. However, there's now a three-letter code that is collected while exploring the temple, and that code is needed to receive the final experience reward. * (13 February 2009) This code is meant to be removed, as stated by the GM in Questions for the GM * When first introduced, this scenario could be accessed by free members, only the first time, only to be locked to AG members after the first reset. Then it was advised to enter the temple only when they are strong enough to finish it. Opponents * The area outside the temple's gates is SAFE, and allows for some much-needed rest. * In the courtyard there's a group of . * In the main hall there's a group of . This is where you'll get the first letter from the code * Through the North arch you have to fight and win four consecutive fights, each one against a single (and rather weak) . If you flee before the last fight and come back later you'll have to fight four battles, regardless of how many fights you won previously. Here there's a lever you need to pull. * Through the South arch you'll face a , a pretty hard fight. Defeat him to get to the second lever. * Through the Moon arch you have to defeat . Immediately after that you have to fight another . Immediately after this fight is a third battle, against a single . Here you'll find a stone dial you have to turn. Note: In the past if you fled before the last fight and came back later you had to start from the beginning, regardless of your previous success - first the group of 3, then the group of 2, and then the single Tzaril. Currently you can flee only from the group of 3 Tzaril. * Through the Star arch you will face a single . Defeat him to get to the second stone dial. * Through the Sun arch you will face a group of . There's a door here, which opens only after you have turned both dials and pulled both levers. This is where you get the second part of the code. * Through the iron doors to the east is a long corridor. To get to the end of it you'll have to defeat 3 separate . * The torch-lit chamber is where the final (and most difficult fights) take place. First you have to defeat a group of , then you'll face |flee=no}} raised by the Tzaril Leader, then a group of , then the last , and finally the . You can flee only from the 2 Armoured Tzaril Guardians and the Tzaril Leader; during the other three battles fleeing is not an option. If you do flee, when you come back you'll have to face only the enemies you did not previously kill. Rewards After defeating the boss you will find a number of items and/or small piles of gold. You can take whichever you desire (as long as you can carry them). This is also where you will find the third and final letter for the code. If you select the wrong code 3 times in a row the scenario ends without giving you the final experience reward! The experience reward is selected at the start of the scenario, so saving your game just before the final room (while still a good idea in case you get killed) will not help you get a better reward. The possible rewards are: At first the best reward was 1024 to general and 256 to all skills and powers, but that was later changed. To get the experience reward you must select the correct three-letter code (the one you collected) from the offered list. This code is meant to be removed, as stated by the GM in Questions for the GM of January 2009.